It's a deal, the series
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Re-editing of an older fic. Warning, hard stuff ahead. Morgan x Reid
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: A re-edit enjoy and please R &R

_There was no place he could run, no way to stop what was coming. In fact the only thing Reid Spencer of the FBI could do was struggle while his nervous flesh ached at the softest of breezes. Bound as he was the young man had lost all sense of time and continued to lay in the nude, blindfolded and totally unprepared.  
>Then suddenly a sound other then the handcuffs that coupled Reid, entered the room.<em>

_"Miss me?"_

_The voice of a friend, co-worker and bad card player filled the enclosed space.  
>Reid could feel the other person sitting on the edge of the bed, holding in a laugh.<em>

_"Lookin' good" The voice said with such calm authority._

_Before the slender FBI agent could reply his whole body started to vibrate as warm hands rested on his chest. No words could describe this moment but Spencer really didn't need such use for langue, at least not when his body did plenty of talking. All that twitching, turning and moaning did more for Reid than anything else. And then those warn hands began to move lower and lower, anticipation and excitement burned a hole within the young man's soul._

_However soon it stopped. Reid couldn't see it, but he knew the other person in the room was wearing a smile, he could feel the sharp gaze. And even when his mind started to calm down, the need for more attention built and as if he had no control over himself, his thin fame body started struggling. The young man turned over exposing his backside and raised his lower half in the air.  
>With quivering lips he began,<em>

_"Mor-Morgan…?"_

_Reid called out to the other man and broke rule number 1. Of course he knew it and was more than willing to receive whatever punishment awaited him._

_"Open up" Morgan's voice was strong. There was really nothing else else Reid could do but listen._

_And so the bound agent nervously opened his mouth wider, ready to receive whatever it was._

_"Why you looking so nervous for?" Said the other man, almost mocking Reid._

_The handcuffed agent started to smell flowers, or at least something sweet and soon he realized that he was being fed something._

_"….Strawberries?" Reid asked nervously._

_The responds back was a light laugh. "Only the best for you"_

_Reid grew a bright red colour on his face._

_After a while the fruit stopped coming and instead was replaced by a pair of warm lips. At first it was soft but soon the bound agent opened his mouth and took in the other's tongue. Reid could feel Morgan's enthusiasm growing._

_"I'm still in my work clothes….sorry 'bout that"_

_Reid could only answer with a simple light chuckle. But that soon changed has the other's tongue started to explore._

_"…Not…not there…"_

_Reid began to struggle once again, this time it was because his private, sensitive area, was getting…. Getting…__**  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*<strong>_  
>Alone in her computer work room, Penelope Garcia was reading back the last bit of lines that she wrote up. With a small fan blowing cool air, she couldn't help but smile over her latest tale.<p>

"Garcia!" Suddenly A voice called out from behind the door. Morgan entered the room, looking pretty offend but reticent to showcase it. "What is this!"

Garcia was given a page that came hot off the printer. She was in a panic, knowing that her co-worker and friend found a page of her little tale, one about him and agent Reid.  
>"I…I…uh…I….wrote this as…..a joke?" Garcia couldn't come up with anything better. She grew red in the face has she tried to explain herself."A…A joke! Right, for uh, April fools. I meant it has a joke for….that…day"<p>

Morgan crossed his arms, waiting for her to come up with something better. "April fool's joke? We're in August!"

The perky woman started to think again, forgetting that she left the computer monitor on.

"There_ was no place he could run… his nervous flesh ached at the softest of breezes… had lost all sense of time and continued to lay in the nude, blindfolded and totally unprepared…_" Morgan was reading out loud what Garcia had left on her screen. He stopped, almost in shock.

Taking a deep breath Garcia began to give the truth. "Sometimes….when we`re not working on a case I….I like to write up stories…" She looked at Morgan who at this point was taken aback by the perverted writing. "I swear I make people up…only sometimes I use real people….like you and Reid…"

Morgan didn't know how to respond. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Morgan….?" She asked worried.

"Just….just don't go around sharing these uh, stories….they way too….detailed" He said before leaving the room.

Penelope Garcia let out a sigh of relief and then went back to 'work'.  
><em><span><strong>The End<strong>__  
>EPILOGUE<span>_:  
>"Here is your early afternoon drink"<br>Agent Reid entered Garcia's work place with a cup of hot chocolate while holding on to his over sweeten coffee.

"Thanks love"

Reid took a slip of his coffee before he reached out his hand.

"Oh, right. Here you go" Garcia handed over a large amount of papers, all coming right off the printer, this time she made sure it was printed in her room, and not outside.

"Great" Reid said cheerfully.

"Alright don't forget the deal. I write smut about you and Morgan and you….Pick up my dry cleaning" She said while handing Reid her dry-cleaning ticket.

Both of them smiled as Reid left, ready to lose himself in Garcia's tale.


	2. It's not a big deal,  right?

_I can't believe Garcia's been writing….ack, I don't even know what to make of it.  
><em>  
>The BAU was returning from a seemly easy case and were faintly enjoying their plane ride home. With the majority of the team resting up, including the man from Garcia's little story, Morgan was felt alone with his puzzling thoughts. Ever since the profiler found that printed piece of paper he couldn't get it out of his head and he wasn't sure why.<p>

_I wonder if Reid knows….I wonder what he would say…Bet he`ll get all mad, red in the face and flushed.  
><em>  
>Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at that idea. He even wondered if Reid would yell at the woman.<p>

_Bet he's a bit of a firecracker.  
><em>  
>For a moment the bigger man closed his eyes and tried to sleep. However in the back of his mind there was something nagging at him, something compelling. Opening one eye he double checked on his team-mates and removed something he had hidden in his back pocket. Just a single piece of paper.<p>

_I don't know why I'm keeping this  
><em>  
>Morgan began to read to himself, unsure why he was unable to turn his eyes away from the printed words, or from Reid for that matter.<p>

_There was no place he could run, no way to stop what was coming. In fact the only thing Reid Spencer of the FBI could do was struggle__…_

Morgan could easily picture the image in his mind.  
><em><br>__…While his nervous flesh ached at the softest of breezes__…  
><em>  
>Morgan looked up and stared at Reid who at this point was lightly snoring.<p>

_Okay…I should stop  
><em>  
>Morgan placed his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but once more, he was reading that piece of paper.<p>

_I…I wonder If Garcia would let me read the rest of this…  
><em>  
>Morgan stood up from his seat and bent down in front of Reid.<p>

_It's…not a big deal, right?_

Nervously, the much bigger man shut his eyes and pressed his lips on the sleeping FBI agent. Unsatisfied Morgan took a moment to think, but then he pressed his lips on Reid once again, this time he slipped his tongue. Slowly he pulled away and sat back on his seat.

_I…I can't believe I just…did that._

Morgan let out a heavy sigh.  
><em><br>It's….not a big deal, right?_

**More on the way**


End file.
